1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a pointing device-based graphical user interface that uses the camera display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have not generally used pointing devices to interact with the interface presented on the display. Typically, they use a set of push buttons to step through menus and to select images from memory for display and deletion. New digital cameras may rely on micro display devices, instead of the now more common panel display. To view a micro display, the user needs to hold the display close to his or her eye and view the display through an eyepiece. This arrangement makes the interface controls more difficult to use, because the user will not be able to see the controls while viewing the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,678, Yuji Sakaegi, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Designing a Position on a View Finder Based on Motion Detection”, which issued Sep. 15, 1998, describes the use of a switch, trackball, joystick or camera-motion controlled cursor to interact with the interface presented on a digital camera display. In the case of the switch, trackball or joystick, it is awkward to designate locations or icons when looking through the camera veiwfinder because the user must hold the camera while manipulating the controls. In the latter case, the motion of the camera is used to move the cursor about the viewfinder interface and select icons therein. This interface is also awkward to use, however, because the motion causes the cursor to wander around the viewing area in an unintuitive way.
Thus, it can be seen that modern user interface techniques impose ease of use and functionality limits upon digital cameras, and hinder the use of these cameras in many applications.
Therefore, there is an unresolved need for an improved user interface technique that can increase digital camera ease of use and functionality by quickly, accurately and robustly permitting cursor control and designation in a digital camera display.